


standing in the middle of another world

by MollyRenata



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Bad Puns, Exhibitionism, I don't even know what I'm writing anymore, M/M, Post-Ultimax, Sex Toys, Sort Of, sparring turned sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyRenata/pseuds/MollyRenata
Summary: Yu has kept his promise to Sho, and the two have continued to meet for regular fights.This one turns into a bit of a different sort of fight.
Relationships: Minazuki Sho/Narukami Yu
Kudos: 13





	standing in the middle of another world

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to apologize for anything.
> 
> (Note: this is a standalone fic, not set in the same universe as any of my others)

* * *

A little over a year had passed since the night of the P-1 Climax, and after being alone for so long, Sho had discovered the beauty of a _true_ bond.

From time to time, he visited the one who had revealed the truth to him on that night. Yu was the most incredible opponent that Sho had ever faced - he was strong and determined, and always humored Sho's requests to fight, just as he'd promised. His honesty wore down on the walls that Sho had put up to protect himself, and before long, he found himself kind of _attracted_ to Yu.

There were a _lot_ of problems with that, of course, but as long as Sho could keep fighting Yu, everything else was secondary. Maybe if he still had his _other half_ with him, the bastard would've told him to give it up, but Minazuki hadn't shown up _once_ since the P-1 Climax - Sho had every reason to believe that he was gone for good.

It had been difficult adjusting to life without Minazuki at first, but Sho wasn't _alone_ anymore. He tolerated the other members of the Investigation Team, and they had taught him a bit about the ways of the world; in the end, though, he just wanted to fight _Yu_ \- in the real world _or_ the TV world.

Today's fight was in the TV world, where _both_ of them could unleash their true potential. While Sho's Plume of Dusk allowed him to bypass the usual difficulties that came with summoning a Persona in "reality", Yu lacked any such augments, and so he could only use his power inside the TV - something that Sho preferred, as it meant a more even playing field for both of them, and thus a more satisfying fight.

As Yu drew his sword, though, there seemed to be something _off_ about him. He still bore the same fiery determination in his eyes, but his hand trembled on his sword's grip, and there looked to be a light flush on his face. Pretty bold of the guy to agree to a fight when he was clearly sick, but Sho didn't care - now, he just wanted to see if Yu could fight just as good when impaired.

"...Izanagi." Yu called upon his primary Persona first, its sleek, dark form appearing behind him. He _could_ use others if he wanted to, being a Wild Card, but during these duels with Sho, he preferred to stick with the one he had first awakened to - and that was _just fine_ with Sho.

"Tsukiyomi!" Sho summoned his own primary Persona in response, the one given to him by Minazuki when he disappeared. Over the course of the past several months, Sho had _also_ discovered the power of the Wild Card within him, but he didn't feel the need to switch - this way, it was just like it had been during the P-1 Climax.

As the two Personas clashed above them, Sho and Yu struck at each other with their blades. Yu was able to deflect Sho's initial attack, but faltered a bit when Sho swung his second sword at Yu's side - an odd mistake, given how Yu had long since adjusted to Sho's fighting style. It was just because he was sick, Sho told himself, though he felt a little bad about hitting Yu's side with the flat of his blade.

Yu recovered quickly, and stepped aside to deliver his own attack. Sho dodged the swing with ease, then turned for a strike from behind - which was blocked by Izanagi, and countered with an intense burst of lightning that sent Sho reeling.

It was far from the first time he'd been subjected to Izanagi's Ziodyne, and Sho picked himself up after just a short time, summoning Tsukiyomi to warp the already twisted reality around them - it was, for all intents and purposes, a _teleport,_ and it positioned Sho in the air behind Yu, the perfect position to catch him off-guard.

Yu was a moment too late in blocking the attack, and fell to the ground, wincing. Sho grimaced, and sheathed his swords; it seemed that the _perfect leader_ really _was_ off his game today, and he needed to be in _bed,_ rather than stuffing himself into a TV to fight. It just wasn't any _fun_ if Yu couldn't put up a good fight _in the TV world-_

"Mediarahan." Yu called the name of a healing spell - the one type of magic that Sho had never gotten the hang of - and in an instant, Sho felt himself brimming with energy. The Persona that Yu had used to cast that spell wasn't Izanagi, but something else that Sho couldn't identify; this was the first time Yu had _switched_ during one of their fights, and it led Sho to believe that he was up to something.

The first thing Sho noticed when he looked at Yu was that the silver-haired boy's blush had intensified. The second thing Sho noticed was that... Yu had a _boner._ A _hell_ of a boner, too - it looked pretty uncomfortable, trapped in his pants like that.

_What the hell?_

"Uh." Sho felt his own face grow hot, and he pointed at the tent in Yu's pants. "Where'd _that_ come from? You getting off on fighting me?"

"No..." Yu pulled himself to his feet, unsteady; he reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote of some sort, then showed it to Sho. "...Well, _kind of._ I thought I'd try something different today..."

To his infinite shame, Sho recognized the object - he'd seen it in a couple of videos before. That was... did Yu have a _vibrator_ stuck up his ass right now?

"Holy _shit._ " Sho was torn between laughing and fleeing; he settled on the former, after a moment. " _Holy shit,_ Yu, that's... I didn't know you were a goddamn _freak._ Tryin' to _freak_ me out, huh?" He averted his eyes, suddenly feeling _very_ awkward. "...So, you gonna... head back and take care of that, or...?"

"Can't I do it here?" There was a hint of _something_ in Yu's tone - Sho couldn't quite place it. "It's just us, isn't it?" He reached out his hand, still holding the remote. "...Or would _you_ like to do the honors?"

**What.**

Sho stared at the remote in Yu's hand for a long moment, unable to come up with any sort of verbal response. It was unusual for him to be speechless - he almost _always_ had something to say, and leave it to _Yu Narukami_ to do the impossible. How the guy managed to stay so calm when he had a sex toy up his ass was _beyond_ impressive.

Maybe he _was_ sick - sick in the _head,_ of course. Yu had always been a little _weird,_ but this just proved, in Sho's eyes, that he had a few _screws loose._ Though, in this case, that wasn't a _bad_ thing; he'd offered for Sho to help _screw_ him back into place, and _that_ was something the scar-faced boy was hard-pressed to refuse.

"You're outta your damn _mind._ " Sho swiped the remote from Yu, scanned it over to see how it worked, and then turned it up to the highest setting possible. "But not enough for _me_ yet... I'm _really_ gonna blow your mind!"

Yu's knees buckled and he collapsed to the ground again, and a low moan rose from his throat as he sprawled himself out, more prone than ever before. Sho knew that he could have taken advantage of Yu's moment of weakness, to kill him like he'd promised on that night - but it was _far_ more entertaining to see Yu _ruined_ like this, the cool and composed _leader man_ breaking down into a flushed, panting _mess_ as the toy inside him ravaged him at Sho's command.

Still, it wouldn't do to end the fun so quickly. Sho flicked the device off, and drank in the look on Yu's face as he pressed his legs together and _whimpered_ \- that was the sort of sound that had _never_ come from the Investigation Team's leader, even after his most humiliating defeats, and Sho wanted to hear it _again._

He stepped over to Yu, and plopped himself down on the ground beside him. A moment later, Sho turned his attention to the remote again, and kicked it up a few notches; Yu shivered in response, and up close like this, Sho could clearly see his erection twitch in his pants.

 _God,_ that was hot. Sho felt his own arousal stir to life, and he began palming at it as he messed with the settings on the vibrator's remote - and each change in pace elicited a new and exciting reaction from Yu, his prized _composure_ a thing of the past at this point. He was already fairly attractive, but when he was like _this..._

"Sh- _Sho..._ " The way Yu's voice shook as he spoke was the icing on the proverbial cake - he looked _desperate_ now. "Please... _please,_ I need... I need to..."

Well, all good things had to come to an end, and perhaps it was time to give Yu _his_ happy ending. Sho turned up the vibrator to its highest setting, then set the remote aside and began groping Yu through his pants, relishing in the feeling of the other boy trembling beneath his touch; all the while, Sho kept massaging himself, too turned on to stop at this point. He was good at _dual-wielding,_ after all - there was no harm in _showing off_ his skill.

Just a few short moments later, Yu made the most _delicious_ noise, and then his back arched and he shivered as he came _hard_ in his pants - and the feeling of Yu's bulge spasming beneath Sho's hand set him off as well, a yelp escaping him as he rubbed himself through his own climax.

They were _both_ a complete mess now, but it was _completely_ worth it, at least in Sho's eyes. This was the culmination of the bond between them, different from what _either_ had been expecting - but Sho wouldn't trade this light, pleasant feeling for the _world-_

"S- _stop it._ " Yu gave Sho a pleading look, and Sho realized that the vibrator was still on... and leaving its user rather _overstimulated_ in the wake of his orgasm. Sho rushed to turn the device off, fumbling with the remote for a bit before he managed to shut it down - and the expression of pure, blissful _relief_ on Yu's face was even more incredible than his prior desperation.

"Shit, that was _freakin' awesome..._ " Sho expressed his honest feelings on what had just happened; being around Yu had that effect on him, though he hadn't noticed it at first. "...But next time, just _ask_ if you wanna get your mind blown by me. A fight's no fun if you don't even put one up."

"...I wasn't sure how you'd react," Yu admitted, and the flush on his face returned. "I didn't know... how you felt about me, so... I did things in a way I knew you'd be able to understand." He paused, and a hint of a smile tugged at his lips. "I'll ask next time, don't worry. That is... if you're alright with there _being_ a next time."

Oh, Sho was _more_ than alright with there being a _next time._ His body still tingled from the feeling, and the visage of Yu so delectably _wrecked_ was one he already wanted to see again - but he could wait a _little_ while.

"Just bring the goods, and let me at it," Sho told Yu, grinning like a madman. "I'll _control_ you real good!"

"Then it's decided." Yu held out his hand, as he had many times before - and this time, Sho took it in his own, closing his eyes as that simple touch warmed his soul in a way that he couldn't hope to explain. This match had ended in a draw, but it was their best yet, and Sho looked forward to the promised _rematch._

There was just _one_ problem now, and that was the fact that they'd both finished in their pants. Getting out of the TV world would be easy enough, as the exit TVs were still readily available - but on the other side was Junes, and it would be blatantly obvious what had happened to _everyone_ on the other side.

_Goddammit._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> At some point in the future, I'll get over this ship. Maybe.


End file.
